


Sweet

by BrandaPanda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandaPanda/pseuds/BrandaPanda
Summary: Who knew that the sour spy would found out there is something sweet in her life?





	Sweet

Growing up Natasha could never let her guard down.

That's why Natasha deeply appreciate little moments. She and her team were in the Avengers building. Hanging around with each after a long day of practice. Cherishing a chilling feeling that anytime a call to the end of the world could come through the doors. She was holding a pack of candy and suddenly felt like sharing.

She offered Bucky one and he denied it. She offered Tony Stark one and he order Jarvis to serve him a bucket of some fancy candy from Singapura. At last, Steve took one and thanked her.

Bucky looked at Steve eating that candy and sighed. When he were a kid Steve would never have candy. His teeth were so sensitive that having a simple lollipop was a guaranteed trip to the dentist. But they weren't children anymore. And every time was getting harder to deny it. Bucky watches as Natasha teases Steve and they laugh, without really paying attention to what she said.

Natasha was about to leave the room when she felt a presence behind her. By shape and size, she knew it was Bucky.

"Is everything okay, Bucky?" She said as she turned back to face him. Bucky was a little surprised and really impressed by the movement.

"Yes, yes. I just… Wanted to talk to you about something."

Natasha just raised her eyebrows, signaling he could start talking.

"I want to ask you to take care of Steve." He let it out all at once.

"Why?" She was intrigued by that strange request.

"Well… Believe me that's not a thing that is easy for me to admit but… Steve and I had been best friends since we were kids. I knew everything there was to know that kid and I still do. However, we both know that kid is not that man sitting over there. Steve is always going to be a huge part of my live and mean the world to me, but I don't know him anymore. Not like you do. The circumstances made us to grow apart. We're more like distant family member now. My point is… He's your best friend now. Enjoy it. You won't find a better one."

Natasha stared at his face unsure of how she was supposed to respond.

"Thank you, I know." The Russian spy always thought it was funny how the truth left an unusual taste on her lips. It was sort of… Sweet.

Bucky smiled and went back to hang out if the other Avengers.

Natasha stood there for a second and before she could leave again, she felt a soft weight over her. She look for where it came from and her eyes met with Steve's, who was staring at her from across the room. He smiled. She smiled back.

Natasha took a last look at her teammates and left. She throw the rest of the candy on the garbage. Her life was already way more sweet than she could handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> This is just a cute thing that I came up with when I was reflecting upon their friendship in the MCU.   
> This isn't located in any specific part on the timeline of the MCU.  
> Part of me wants them to be canon, but the other part is happy enough with the strong bond they have developed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> BrandaPanda


End file.
